This application relates to providing cooling air to an inner diameter of a gas turbine engine compressor.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. In addition, the fan delivers air into a compressor section. The air is compressed in the compressor and delivered into a combustor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors, in turn, drive the fan and compressor rotors.
There are a number of challenges with regard to the design of a gas turbine. For many reasons, it would be desirable to have the air leaving the final stage of the compressor be at a high temperature and high pressure. However, this desire is countered by physical limitations of the compressor hub at that location.